Pero a tu lado
by Road1985J2
Summary: RPS Jensen/Jared. La vida de Jensen está a punto de venirse abajo, todo se desmorona, pero tiene a su mejor amigo al lado, por el que además siente algo muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

"¡Corten!" Jensen protestó y tiró el arma al suelo, cinco tomas después y seguía siendo incapaz de hacer esa escena, si no tuviera tantas cosas en que pensar, seguramente podría hacerla sin problemas. "Venga chicos, vámonos a comer y retomamos la escena después."

Jensen se fue del plató y se encerró en el trailer, pese a escuchar las voces que le llamaban desde atrás. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, le dolía la cabeza y comenzaba a estar arto de todo. Se dejó caer en la cama, tras haber corrido las cortinas y dejarlo todo a oscuras. Cerró los ojos, no recordaba cuando había sido el último día que había dormido bien y trató de descansar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Vete, por favor, no estoy de humor."

"Vamos tío, ¿que te pasa? Llevas pasando de mi todo el día y eso no hace nada sencillo rodar que quiero a mi hermano."

Sin tan siquiera esperar la contestación, Jared entró en el trailer, estuvo a punto de golpearse con una mesa, pero conocía demasiado bien ese lugar como para no darse con nada. Fue directamente hasta el pequeño dormitorio y se apoyó en la puerta.

"¿Qué te pasa? Estás con un humor de perros. ¿Qué, ha habido bronca en casa otra vez? Ya sabes que puedes venirte a casa cuando quieras."

"Ojalá fuera eso." Jensen se puso el almohadón sobre su cabeza y protestó de nuevo, aunque su amigo no fue capaz de averiguar lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Sabes una cosa? La vida puede ser una auténtica mierda."

"Si supongo que si, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?"

Jared se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo y esperó**,** pero Jensen no dijo nada, se quedó ahí, con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, ahora completamente negro. Volvió el gesto hacia la pared, deseaba tanto estar solo; pero se trataba de Jared, de su mejor amigo, el que mejor le conocía, el único al que no era capaz de mentirle, por lo que tuvo que evitar mirarle a la cara para que no leyera en sus ojos lo que le ocurría.

"Vamos Jensen, todo el mundo está preocupado por ti, ¿Crees que no se han dado cuenta de que te pasa algo? No se lo digas a ellos, de acuerdo, pero al menos dímelo a mi." No quería haber sonado tan dramático, pero siempre le era difícil conseguir ocultarlo cuando estaba realmente preocupado por alguien. "Me importas y si te pasa algo, si puedo ayudarte, quiero que cuentes conmigo, como siempre."

"No para esto." Jensen se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. Suspiró con intensidad y respiró con fuerza. "Lo siento, no quería decir eso, al menos no así. Ha sido un día horrible… una semana horrible en realidad y lo único que quiero es… desaparecer."

"Me encantaría seguir, saber de lo que estás hablando, pero sinceramente tío, no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo."

Jared se sentó en la cama, al mismo tiempo que Jensen se hacía a un lado, haciéndose una bola con sus piernas en la cama. Gracias a la oscuridad, Jared no podía ver los ojos a punto de llorar y el temblor de sus manos.

"Hace días que no estás bien, hace una semana que estás raro, pero no te he preguntado, porque sé que no te gusta que te agobien. Pero te veo mal, hace días que no bromeas en el rodaje, te vas a casa directamente, no sé, no eres tú mismo y me tienes muy preocupado."

Acercóla mano al cuerpo de su amigo, le tocó el hombro y justo entonces se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba temblando. Se quedó petrificado al notarlo, la mano allí puesta, sin poder apartarla de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo sin saber que decirle.

"Jensen…" 

"Voy a decirte algo, pero no quiero que salga de aquí."

Pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar con tanta seriedad y menos mirándole así, pues ahora, aunque apenas había luz en el cuarto, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para observar sus ojos verdes a la perfección clavados en los suyos, sin pestañear siquiera; incluso podía ver las múltiples pecas sobre sus mejillas.

"Claro, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi."

Jensen guardó silencio un momento, mirándole, sin sentirse muy seguro sobre si contárselo o no. Nadie lo sabía, no le había contado absolutamente a nadie que era lo que no le dejaba dormir, lo que le impedía rodar dos escenas seguidas y lo que le mantenía permanentemente preocupado. Sin embargo, supuso que hablar con Jared, con su mejor amigo como él había dicho, sería lo mejor.

"Hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mi."

"Pues ya me parece difícil." La sonrisa desapareció en seguida del rostro de Jared, pues Jensen se mantuvo totalmente serio. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Te he mentido, en realidad os he mentido a todos, pero a ti a más que a nadie." Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, apartándola de su amigo, pues sabía que le había traicionado guardando aquel secreto durante tanto tiempo.

"Venga dime lo que es, no me tengas en ascuas."

Jensen respiró profundamente y sin estar seguro de si estaba preparado o no, lo dijo sin más.

"Jared, soy gay." Su amigo se había quedado ahí, quieto, completamente inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en él y un extraño gesto en el rostro. "Podrías decir algo, me haría sentir mucho mejor."

"Bueno, no se que decir… ¡Acabas de casarte!"

"Lo sé y no me siento nada bien por eso, intenté decírselo a Danneel muchas veces, juro que lo intenté, pero no sé… no encontré el momento apropiado, creí que lo sabría, que tu lo sabrías. Pero ahora, mírame, estoy metido en un matrimonio que nunca he querido y…" Volvió a guardar silencio, pues Jared no había dicho nada más. "Di algo te lo pido por favor."

"¿Y, es que hay algo más que decirme que eres gay y que te has casado con una mujer a la que no quieres? ¿Qué puede haber más que eso?"

Jensen se levantó de la cama de un salto, había algo mucho más grande que decirle a su mejor amigo que era gay. Caminó por el trailer, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pues había estado corriendo toda la mañana para quemar energías y terminó sentándose en el sofá.

"Jared…" Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta del trailer. "¿Y ahora que?" El mal humor de Jensen se escuchó desde fuera.

"Vamos a comer," Misha asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "venía a preguntar si queréis venir, pero ya me imagino que no. ¿Va todo bien?" Los miró a los dos, ninguno dijo nada, pero sus rostros decían mucho más. "Supongo que será mejor que me vaya."

Misha se dio la vuelta tras comprender que sobraba en esa conversación.

"No espera, lo siento tío. No es mi mejor día."

"Dirás que no es tu mejor semana." Jared fulminó a Misha con la mirada, ahora que sabía lo que le ocurría a su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta que no era el mejor momento para gastarle bromas. "Mirad, no sé lo que os pasa, pero por la forma en que me miráis diciéndome que me marche, diría que es gordo y no es por nada, pero sólo quiero ayudar."

Jared y Jensen se miraron y como si tuvieran algún tipo de conversación mental, los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. No era tan malo decirle a un buen colega que eres gay, siempre y cuando no pensara que se había casado con una mujer a la que había mentido.

"¿No estaréis en algún tipo de secta y tendréis que matarme cuando me lo hayáis dicho verdad? Porque si es así, no me hace falta saberlo."

Jensen y Jared sonrieron ante el comentario de su amigo, no sabían como lo hacía, pero siempre conseguía sacarles una sonrisa, incluso en los momentos más duros o más complicados. Jensen dio un paso adelante y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que entrara en el trailer.

"Entre vuestro misterio y lo oscuro que está esto voy a pensar algo muy malo de vosotros dos."

Jensen cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. De nuevo estaban solos, dos de sus amigos más cercanos y él, sin lugar a dudas Jared y Misha se merecían saber la verdad y seguramente con eso, Jensen se sentiría mucho mejor.

"Jensen ¿va todo bien?"

"En realidad no." Tragó saliva. "Soy gay."

"¡Te acabas de casar!" Jensen miró a Jared, pero su amigo tan sólo estaba sonriendo, al escuchar a Misha decir lo mismo que había dicho él. "¿Lo sabe Danneel?" Jensen negó con un gesto de cabeza, mirando al suelo. "¿Por qué te casaste? Porque supongo que ya lo sabías cuando le pediste que se casara contigo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?"

Jensen se sentó en el suelo, sus dos amigos lo vieron dejarse caer, había algo más, algo que no les había dicho todavía. Los dos se acercaron a él y se arrodillaron junto a su compañero.

"¿Hay algo más?

¿Algo mucho más grave que decirnos que eres gay y que te has casado sin estar enamorado?." Jared posó su mano sobre la de Jensen, incluso la acarició suavemente; esperando a que levantara la vista hacia él. "¿Te ha visto algún periodista con otro hombre?" Jensen negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"¿Danneel se ha enterado?" Preguntó Misha, también arrodillado

"No y sé que debería decírselo."

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?"

Jensen sacó su teléfono móvil y les mostró un mensaje. Tenía fecha de una semana antes, justo cuando el humor de Jensen había decaído por completo. Jared sostuvo el teléfono, pero estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo al leer el mensaje. Se lo pasó a Misha y se sentó junto a Jensen. Ahora lo comprendía y por mucho que tratara de imaginárselo, no se podía hacer una idea sobre lo que su amigo estaba pasando tras aquella noticia. Misha hizo lo mismo, se sentó frente a él y puso el móvil sobre su mano, la cerró, junto a la suya y la apretó con fuerza.

"¿Creéis que no es para tanto ahora?" Jared y Misha se miraron, no era fácil decir algo en ese momento. "La vida es una mierda cuando se lo propone. ¿Cómo le cuento esto a Danneel? Ya es bastante difícil contarle que me casé con ella por no saber como contarle la verdad, pero ahora esto."

"Vamos a solucionarlo. Además todavía tienes que saber los resultados." Jared no sabía que más decir para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo, ahora que sabía que era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Era mucho peor de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

Jensen apretó el móvil en la mano, pero lo arrojó contra la pared, aquel maldito aparato le había dado la peor noticia de toda su vida. El teléfono quedó hecho mil pedazos, ya ni se venía veía el mensaje en la pantalla, aunque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

"¿Los resultados? Tengo que esperar tres semanas más para saber si ese desgraciado con el que me acosté el otro día, me pasó el maldito VIH o no. Así que no me digas que todavía tengo que saber los resultados."

"Tienes razón, es una mierda, pero sigues teniéndonos contigo. Somos tus amigos y te vamos a apoyar pase lo que pase." Misha se sentó en el suelo. "¿Alguien más lo sabe, tus padres, tus hermanos?"

"No y por favor, no quiero que nada de esto salga de aquí, me moriría si alguien se enterara. Sobretodo si alguien se entera de las pruebas. Por favor chicos, se que puedo confiar en vosotros dos."

Con todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos casi habían aprendido a leerse la mente sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra. Por eso, cuando Jared se acercó y le dio un abrazo largo y lleno de sentimiento, Jensen tan sólo pudo dejarse llevar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que enseguida empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de su amigo. Si Jared supiera toda la verdad, si se sintiera con fuerzas de ser completamente sincero con él, tal vez aquel momento tan devastador para Jensen no estaría ocurriendo en realidad. Pero decirle a su mejor que estaba enamorado de él, que se había acostado con otro por ser un cobarde que no podía decirle sus sentimientos y que Danneel no era más que una excusa barata para el resto del mundo, era algo para lo que no se sentía preparado.

Misha los miró y se preguntó si Jared se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Jensen. Antes de enterarse de que era gay, se había dado cuenta que miraba a su amigo de forma distinta que a los demás.

Cuando llegó al rodaje, supuso que el motivo sería que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero no miraba a Jared como a un hermano, no lo veía como a un simple amigo, Jensen le miraba a veces con devoción, a veces como simple amistad y a veces, cuando las cámaras no le miraban, cuando creía que nadie se fijaba en él, le miraba con un amor tan grande, que Misha se sorprendía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta todavía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Jared tenía llaves de la casa, por lo que sin necesidad de llamar, entró. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, como para saber que Jensen, cuando quería estar solo y que nadie le molestara, no abriría la puerta, aunque fuera Jared el que llamaba. Cuando decía que necesitaba estar solo; desaparecía del mundo, se encerraba en casa durante horas, días incluso; hasta que el mal momento desaparecía. Y precisamente eso, era lo menos le gustaba Jared.

Cuando más necesitaba a sus amigos, cuando más tenía que apoyarse en él, Jensen colocaba un muro entre él mismo y el resto del mundo, ocultaba sus sentimientos, se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y dejaba de existir, intentando solucionar sus problemas antes que los demás se enteraran.

Por eso y sin decir nada, Jared, decidió que era el momento atravesar ese muro y entrar en la casa. Sin dudarlo, fue directamente al dormitorio y allí lo encontró, tumbado en la cama, hecho un ovillo, acurrucado como si de un animal herido se tratara. Parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba, ni siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Les dicho que estabas enfermo, con un resfriado muy fuerte." Jensen no dio muestras de haberle escuchado, sin embargo, Jared se acercó un poco más a la cama y continuó hablando con la mayor tranquilidad posible. "La gente está preocupada por ti, con lo raro que has estado estos días, no se, creo que piensan que hay algo más."

"Será porque hay algo más. No estoy seguro poder esconoderlo durante mucho más tiempo." Se mordió el labio con fuerza, al menos el dolor le hacía sentirse vivo.

Por fin, Jared llegó hasta su lado y se sentó en la cama. Jensen no le miró, no cambió su expresión y su mirada permaneció fija en la ventana. Jared deseaba tanto poder ayudarle, que sacara todo lo que le reconcomía por dentro, todo lo que le estaba destrozando a cada momento que pasaba. Por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía hacerse una idea de lo duros que debían estar siendo esos días para su mejor amigo, no saber si la guillotina caería sobre su cuello, si su vida cambiaría para siempre. Le tocó el hombro, su cuerpo estaba completamente frío, debía llevar horas allí. Por eso, cogió la manta que había a los pies de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con absoluta delicadeza, casi devoción. Colocó la mano sobre su frente, no tenía fiebre.

"¿Como te encuentras?" Dijo por fin, temiendo la respuesta, después de lo que había dicho.

"No creo que pueda seguir así." Volvió a re petir Jensen, movió ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos. Pese a la oscuridad que reinaban en el cuarto, Jared, pudo fijarse en los ojos enrojecidos y aterrados de Jensen. "No puedo esperar casi dos semanas para saber si estoy jodido de por vida; suponiendo que siga teniendo una vida por delante."

"¡No se te ocurra decir algo así nunca más!" Un segudo más tarde, Jared lamentó haber levantado la voz. "Lo siento, no quería gritarte. Lo que quería decir, es que estoy completamente seguro que las pruebas van a ser negativas y que todo va a salir bien."

"Eso no puedes saberlo."

"Pues lo cierto es que lo se."

Como si de un autómata se tratara, Jensen se incorporó ligeramente y depositó toda su atención en lo que estaba diciendo su mejor amigo. Ahora que podía verlo bien, Jared se dio cuenta que había unas grandes bolsas bajo los ojos de Jensen, como si no hubiera dormido en una semana entera, estaba pálido, seguramente no había comido nada en casi dos días y aunque trataba de disimularlo apretando los puños, sus manos estaban temblorosas.

"Espero que no me digas que has ido a una vidente a preguntarle por mi, una cosa es la serie y otra muy distinta la realidad. Por no hablar de lo rápido que se enterarían los paparazzis, seguramente a estas horas estaría apareciendo ya en las primeras portadas con algo así como: "Jensen Ackles, el conocido actor de televisión, sale del armario un mes después de su boda y reconoce que tiene SIDA. Así que, por favor Jared, haznos un favor a los dos y dime que no has cometido ninguna tontería."

Antes de decir nada, Jared se acomodó en la cama, se apoyó en el cabecero y se cruzó de brazos. Sonreía, aunque Jensen no comprendía el motivo. No había razón para tanta alegría, a menos claro, que Jared fuera realmente feliz, en su matrimonio, en su vida... justo lo que Jensen había hacía mucho que no conseguía ser.

"Se que todo va a salir bien, porque eres un tío con suerte, desde que te conozco has tenido mucha suerte y también se que ahora no te va a faltar." Tumbado en la cama, Jensen lo escuchaba con atención, sin estar seguro si su amigo estaba siendo demasiado positivo o si tan sólo estaba actuando para hacerle sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, no iba a negar que le gustaba escucharle hablar así, pues había algo cierto, Jared era una de las personas que mejor le conocían, tal vez en aquel momento de su vida, el que más secretos suyos estaba guardando. Y tenía que agradacerle que estuviera allí con él, aguantándole en su peor momento, no dándole la espalda, apoyándole, tirando de él para que no llegara a hundirse, cuando eso era lo único que deseaba hacer.

"Algo me dice que las cosas van a salir bien." Para sorpresa de Jared, Jensen sonrió por fin. "¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar algo? Deberías comer, ¿cuanto hace que no pruebas bocado?"

Jared se levantó de un saltó, se acercó a Jensen y sin más, le cogió de las manos tiró de él con fuerza. Por mucho que hubiera querido resistirse, Jared era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que casi sin esfuerzo consiguió ponerlo en pie.

"No me apetece ir a ningún lado. No tengo ganas."

"Vamos, no digas eso." Jared se puso tras él y comenzó a empujarle hacia el armario.

Se movió con velocidad, abrió las puertas y comenzó a mirar entre la ropa. Camisetas, camisas y pantalones pasaron delante de su vista hasta. Al final cogió una camiseta negra, un pantalón vaquero, que estaba seguro que era el favorito de Jensen y una cazadora vaquera. Lo dejó todo sobre la cama. Se dio la vuelta, Jensen seguía ahí, de pie, parecía que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio; silencioso, mirándole a los ojos.

"No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a meter a la cama. Jensen, se que estás pasando unos días horribles, pero alguien tiene que estar ahí por ti, para evitar que te hundas. Sinceramente, me gustaría ser esa persona, sabes que estoy aquí por ti." Jensen estaba a punto de protestar, pero Jared continuó hablando. "Así que vamos, cámbiate de ropa y vamos a salir a comer, quiero ir al nuevo restaurante que han abierto al lado de los estudios."

"No vas a parar hasta que salga de casa ¿verdad?" Jared negó con la cabeza, con su mejor sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. Jensen suspiró, en ocasiones como esa, se preguntaba si Jared era muy persuasivo o excesivamente pesado, pero la verdad era que siempre conseguía lo que quería. "Sinceramente no me apetece salir, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí, vemos una película, tomamos unas cervezas?"

"¿No pretenderás quedarte en casa estas dos semanas como un hermitaño verdad?" Jared dio una paso más hacia él y Jesen sabía sin ninguna duda lo que iba a hacer, por lo que dio una paso atrás, tratando de alejarse de su amigo. Jared sonrió aliviado al ver que el cuerpo de Jensen dejaba de estar tan tenso, que sonreía ligeramente y que un brillo que casi había olvidado en su mirada, aparecía de nuevo.

"No se te ocurra hacerlo." Continuó retrocediendo hasta que llegó a la puerta del baño. Jared lo siguió y por un momento pensó en las múltiples cacerías que habían rodado en la serie, sólo que era él era el cazador y Jensen parecía haberse convertido en la presa. "Deja de comportarte como un crío ya." Jensen sonaba nervioso y su sonrisa se había ampliado.

"Vas a quitarte esa ropa que no se cuanto hace que llevas, vas a darte una ducha, vas a vestirte y vamos a salir a cenar como tantas veces hemos hecho."

La espalda de Jensen dio contra la puerta del baño, ya no había escapatoria, tenía a Jared delante de él, tan cerca que si su amigo alargaba los brazos lo atraparía. No pudo decir nada, pues Jared lo cogió y le dio la vuelta, lo apretó contra su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza que no pudo liberarse. Jared ya he le había quitado la camiseta entre risas de los dos cuando lo soltó y la tiró sobre la cama. Bajó las manos hacia el pantalón y Jensen tardó unos segundos en retirarse.

"Vale, vale, haré lo que quieras, pero si vas a querías meterme mano no tenías más que decirlo."

Jared se puso tenso y se alejó unos pasos, como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Apartó las manos de su amigo todo lo que pudo y lo miró a los ojos, sin saber o sin querer reconocer, que le hacía reaccionar así. Lo había pensado muchas veces, ya eran muchos años juntos, pero jamás se había atrevido a comprobarlo. Además, Jensen era su mejor amigo, nada más que su mejor amigo, aunque a veces lo viera como alguien más cercano.

En otras circunstancias, ver a Jensen quitarse el pantalón y tirarlo al suelo, no sería nada especial para él, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había puesto colorado, se había quedado sin palabras y había aparatado la vista de su amigo. Sus piernas se habían quedado rígidas, convertidas en piedras y sus manos tensas, se escondían pegadas a su cuerpo.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Se suponía que estabas aquí para animarme y de repente te has quedado pálido." Jensen entró en el baño mientras hablaba; el sonido del agua de la ducha hizo que Jared se pusiera más tenso todavía. "¿Sabes? Creo que después de todo, tienes razón." Jensen levantó la voz para que su amigo pudiera escucharle desde la ducha. "Me quedan casi dos semanas para saber los resultados. No puedo quedarme en la cama hasta entonces y menos con el rodaje del capítulo en medio."

Más tranquilo ahora, Jared dio un paso hacia el cuarto de baño. El vapor que producía el agua caliente, se había adueñado de todo, por lo que no había forma de ver nada, eso le hizo sentir mejor. Vio la ducha y una sombra moverse en el interior. Mientras se acercaba, fue viendo la silueta del cuerpo desnudo de Jensen y poco a poco pudo apreciar el jabón bajando por sus brazos, por su cadera y sus piernas. Tragó saliva, su instinto le decía que saliera de allí, pero se quedó quieto, escuchándole observando un cuerpo con el que aunque no había dicho nada, había soñado más de una vez.

"¿Puedo serte sincero?" Preguntó Jensen.

"Claro… Claro que si." Aunque le costó unos segundos, Jared consiguió regresar a la realidad. "No sé lo que hubiera hecho si no estuvieras aquí. Eres el único en el que puedo confiar. No le puedo decir a mi familia que estoy esperando las pruebas; ya es demasiado duro para mí, imagínate para ellos. Pero contigo es diferente."

"¿Diferente? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Vamos, lo sabes muy bien. Si no fuera por ti…"

Jensen dejó de hablar y su sombra dejó de moverse. Los segundos pasaron, pero él se quedó ahí, la cabeza gacha y el agua cayendo sobre él.

"Eh, Jensen, ¿Va todo bien?" Jared entró en el cuarto de baño, Jensen seguía sin moverse, como si se hubiera convertido una estatua. "¿Jensen, que ocurre?"

"No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer nada, si al final resulta que estoy enfermo no quiero que… no quiero ser una carga para ti."

Jesen estaba temblando, incluso con el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Jared cerró el agua, cogió una toalla y rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo con ella.

"Vamos, sal de ahí que te vas a congelar."

"¿Vas a hacer eso siempre?"

Jensen se dejó llevar, Jared casi estaba cargando con su cuerpo, pues apenas notaba el movimiento de sus piernas de vuelta al dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, llevado por las manos de su amigo y dejó que secara el cabello.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Jared se arrodilló delante de él.

"Si al final resulta que… ya sabes, que necesito ayuda. ¿Vas a estar siempre a mi lado? ¿Vas a cuidar siempre de mi?"

"¿Y si digo que si?"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, se miraron y por un momento pareció que todo dejaba de tener sentido más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes; las pruebas, los resultados, la serie, todo era un sinsentido absoluto más allá de las miradas de los dos.

"Entonces serás el mayor estúpido del mundo. ¿Y qué hay de Gen? Eres un recién casado, ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con tu mujer?" Jared no dejó de mirarle, contuvo la respiración, pensando que podía decirle en respuesta, la realidad, aunque no era el mejor momento para ello o algo con lo que poder pasar el mal momento.

"Tengo mis prioridades y Gen comprenderá que si mi mejor amigo está mal, tengo que estar con él. Así que vamos, vístete y vámonos a cenar, que sinceramente, me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Le dio unas palmadas en la pierna y se levantó. Jensen lo miró un momento y se preguntó cómo era posible, que por muy mal que se encontrara siempre consiguiera hacerle sonreír. El estómago comenzó rugirle, estaba muerto de hambre, aunque hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta. Se levantó, dejó caer la toalla al suelo y comenzó vestirse; aunque para ese momento Jared ya no estaba en el dormitorio.

Su amigo estaba fuera, apoyado en la puerta que había cerrado nada más salir, acalorado, nervioso, intentando no pensar en lo que el cuerpo de su amigo le hacía sentir, en lo que su voz, sus ojos verdes, sus manos ahora temblorosas producían en él.


End file.
